bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Starry
Justin Starry is a 20-year old American youth. He was born August 05, 1990. He graduated college with a Bachelors in Arts in English. Upon graduation, Justin applied overseas for a job with a local Karakura Town attorney. Justin moved to Karakura Town in December of 2009. He has made some friends with the locals, including one Dravin Steele, and one Raziel Lupus. Justin has also had his eyes made open to the spiritual beings of this world that he had never encountered in America, i.e: Shinigami, Bount, Arrancar, and Hollow. Appearance Justin has dark, short hair and brown eyes. He’s got a slender frame. Usually with a mild smile on his face, Justin is usually seen coming from work, and so he’s usually dressed in a white, long-sleeved collared shirt and black slacks. Personality Justin is a hopeless romantic. Shy and dreamy, Justin likes to gaze at nature. He gets thrown into a Toreadorean-like trance when he sees pretty things, like a sunset, or a beautiful girl. Justin is known to think of flowing poetry about women he meets, on the spot! Justin’s hopeless romantic nature is surreal, and sometimes too surreal. He believes in true love, an ideal world with no crime and war, and that people are inherently good or should be inherently good. He shies away from people because he does not want to be exposed to the stark difference between his ideal view of the world and current reality. Justin could watch a simple sunset he might imagine to himself that it looks like melted cherries washing over everything (his imagination does not supersede his senses. He does know it's only a simple sunset). He might spend up to half an hour daydreaming this and thinking about it and how beautiful it is to him. Justin is good-natured. He stands up for his friends and stands up for the good in this world. This is notably seen during the Sanguine Arc when Justin stood up against Kana, the Quincy Inquisitor, when Kana tries to capture Marorin, considered by some to be a good arrancar. Justin has, on many occasions, gotten badly and severly injured trying to protect his friends. Justin also often takes long walks, usually at night. He daydreams a lot during these walks and because of the dangerous supernatural nature of Karakura Town, Justin is often attacked by arrancar or hollow during these long walks of his. On some odd days, Justin likes to stay home and wallow in his loneliness and depression. Although mild and happy-go-lucky in public, Justin is a torn, broken-hearted youth. He longs for love, but can never find it. With each love that breaks his heart, he simply drifts away more and more from society. History Throughout the course of Justin’s stay at Karakura Town, he has made numerous friendships as well as enemies. Raziel and Dravin Justin during his first month has met Raziel Lupus and Dravin Steele. Raziel was just a beginning quincy at the time who would aspire to become the Quincy Magistrate. Dravin, on the other hand, would become the Head Master of the spiritually aware human Academy. During their early days, throughout the months of January and February, Justin would be seen hanging out with Dravin and Raziel, having pizza or shopping around at the marketplace. Often times the trio would get attacked by hollow and arrancar, and together, the three warded them off, albeit sometimes unsuccessful in doing so. During the Sanguine Arc, there was a breach between the trio's friendship. Raziel had been ordered by the Quincy Elders to capture all arrancar. Which included Zephly, a benign arrancar. Dravin opposed this, and Raziel chose his duties over his friendships and so he captured Zephly. There was a brief period after the Sanguine Arc in which Suzuke, a troublesome, yet devout Quincy, also wanted to destroy all arrancar and hollow despite their benign or mal natures. Dravin opposed this, as did Raziel, but Suzuke called Raziel on his loyalties. Raziel ended up having to side with Suzuke in order to not be seen as a traitor. Justin could only watch in horror as Dravin and Suzuke fought, with Raziel standing on the sidelines. Justin had to walk away, not knowing what to do. Currently, the trio have grown far aprt. Raziel is now the Qunicy Magistrate and so he does not have too much time for Justin or Dravin. Dravin, on the other hand, is head of his Academy. Justin ends up lonely as he's often left out. But, on occasion, when an arrancar or hollow attacks Raziel, Justin jumps in, putting his life on the line to save his friend. Ilmeya Justin’s guardian angel. Justin met Ilmeya at first at a bar with Max (deceased). She ends up saving him numerous times from arrancar and hollow. She had told him that she will always watch over him. Aetok This is Justin’s rival. Justin and Aetok have been fighting numerous times. Most of the time, Aetok has won. However, upon learning how to draw out Adriana, the last bout Justin has had with Aetok resulted in a win for Justin. Plot Sanguine Arc During the Sanguine Arc, Justin was seen with Raziel, as the first gaping hole in the sky opened. He witnessed with Raziel, the horsemen coming out and chasing some hollow. He witnessed the beginning of the ever-garganta that would remain open until Byakuya Kuchiki releases the souls from the Well of Souls to clsoe it, a few months later. Doom Wing Plot Justin decided to try and defend the shinigami against Karakura’s District Attorney’s criminal accusations in the famous Downtown Trial. A heated argument ensued that resulted in Justin being whisked away by Yoruichi Shihouin. Justin was also seen in the Hot Springs with Amber and a few shinigami. Little did Justin know that Amber was a demon. Justin left with no consequence. Powers and Abilities Rosewind Justin’s weapons are two shortswords, collectively, called Rosewind. He calls them out from thin air by commanding them to appear. It seems Justin does not have a specific release-command to materialize them. Justin can make them disappear into thin air as well. He also has the ability to have them disappear from wherever they’ve landed and reappear in his hands. Specifically, Rosewind is two short-swords that Justin can conjure and dissipate up at will. Each is metal, from the hilt, guard, to the blade. Each is 100 % metal. Each handle is two and a half inches in length. Each guard is the shape of a simple thin rectangle that intersects the blade and, counting the whole thing across, is six inches in length. The blade part of each sword is five inches in length and comes to a tip at the end. SPIRIT THRUST When Justin concentrates his spiritual energy to Rosewind and thrusts forward, a sharp powerful gust of wind comes forth from each blade which can damage opponents. ILUZIE Justin has power over light. This attack has Justin concentrating the light that touches his body and then releasing it to blind his opponent. TAISUL LUMINII When Justin concentrates light to Rosewind, they heat up and start to glow. Justin can slash at opponents with his glowing blades. Adriana Adriana is a fiery female spirit within Justin. When Justin draws her out, he is surrounded by a brilliant yellow energy outline and his irises turn bright yellow. His overall appearance takes on more resolution and the colors of his image become richer. Virgel Virgel is a soft, cool male spirit within Justin. When Justin draws him out, he is surrounded by a soft blue energy outline and his irises glow soft blue. Justin’s appearance becomes transient-looking and trailing blurs of his image move over his body like vapors. Virgel and Adriana have been known to speak to Justin just as a Shinigami’s zanpakuto spirit speaks to their users. General Abilities Reflexes Justin has quick reflexes. He can almost dodge bullets. He has been seen avoiding sword slashes and balas by quick twisting and turning of his body. The most notable of his use of reflexes is his encounter with Aetok and Nocturne. With both attacking him with their zanpakuto in resureccion form, as well as while using balas and ceros, Justin somehow twisted and turned away from each of their attacks, leaving him unarmed for that round. Strengthened Resolve Justin has a strong will. This is exemplified numerous times in which he defies the psychic attacks of his opponents through sheer force of will and his spiritual energy. He has been known to speak his mind, as exemplified by the Downtown Trial. He stands up for what he believes in, and he’s not one to back down. Poetry Sorcha Sorcha is Justin’s first love. He first met her at Hope Park when he was attacked by an arrancar. Sorcha you are beautiful Dazzling disarray I love your eyes Like windows into the Amazon Forest Your voice, it’s like the hymn of mermaids I want to take your hand, and together we could fly away No need for you to steal anymore, I’ll give you all the wealth of this world Victoria Victoria is the second of Justin's love. He first met her at Hope Park as well. She ends up with Takeo Ki. It breaks his heart dearly. He ends up crying in Asterisk's arms because of this. Victoria, please listen I’m so shy and I wish I could talk to you Your eyes are precious like two sapphires found in a Caribbean cave Oh Jack Sparrow would be jealous if he’d ever seen you Let me delve into your hair, sweet golden locks I want to send you a thousand kisses, and write rainbows into your hands Just to make you smile But you don’t even know… I exist Haya Haya is a shinigami who Justin meets one day. For some reason, he falls in love with her too. She is unresponsive, just like all of Justin's crushes. He only meets her once or thrice Shinigami, is that what you are? Why can’t we be together Your eyes tell of endless emeralds And I, a pauper boy Fool! Am I? Do I need to die so that I could hold your hand Do I need to die and live a thousand years in Soul Society before you notice me? I’d call out your name, but I don’t even know what it is, you don’t want to tell me Are you a princess? That would explain everything Takuya Takuya is another shinigami who Justin thinks looks like a Japanese celebrity. Because of this, he has fallen madly in love with her as well. Mihoko, Mihiko Dear angel from above Come down to earth and spend some time with me Do angels breathe? Do they eat? I know you live for eternity, and that means you’ve got endless time So why won’t you come down and spend an hour with me Grace me with your love, and let’s soar toward the skies You can fly, why can’t I, and if I could, then would you go out with me? Spread your wings for a while and rest them by my side I want to feel that touch of yours, like a thousand velvet sensations Svetka Svetka is a girl who Justin meets at the Sacred Moon. He instantly falls in love with her. Currently, Justin and Svetka are friends! This is a deviation from Justin's normal encounters with women. Dear fairy I can’t believe the powers that be sent you down to be with me I’d watch a thousand sunsets in your arms I want to taste your lips, they’re like cherries oh so sweet I can see the pain in your heart, how have you lost your memories? Please bare with me, lend me your pain, let’s share it together I’m ‘the lost and lonely’ and you’re ‘the one and only’ Take my hand, and let me stare into your eyes Icy blue rivers, but what secrets do they hold I promise I won’t freeze, let me into your heart Because you’ll always have mine Bonus: Sample Scene Hello! Thank you for checking out my page! This is Justin Starry. I know some of you might be new to Bleach: The Beginning, or you might be wanting to check it out. So here! I have included a sample scene that you might encounter if you decide to roleplay on our MUSH! DISCLAIMER: The following may or may not have occurred in-character. This is not an official scene and is not to be taken as in-character information. It is merely for illustrative purposes. Sunset, Karakura Town. It’s time’s like these that lovers usually bask in the twilight, a kiss, maybe two, and if the guy’s lucky, even more. But not so for Toshiko. This white-haired youth, dressed in the usual shinigami garbs: black robes, mideival japanese samurai style, is sweating like a hot dog. Sword wielded, he charges forward with his katana, blade glinting like mysterious diamonds in the soft setting light of the orange sun. “Ahhh!” a mild-voiced cry, and some splotches of blood scatter in the air. Justin clutches at his shoulder with his left hand. Justin calls out to Toshiko in an alarmed, yet mild voice, “hey Toshiko, take it easy! I thought we were sparring not fighting to the death!” The tweeny youth is wearing a white, long-sleeved polo collared shirt and black slacks. His short dark hair is brushed by the twilight’s breeze. Justin’s holding two shortswords in both his hands. He whispers to himself, “man Rosewind. We’re getting boned. Why does Toshiko always give every spar his all? What does he look at me and see a hollow or something?” A calm soothing voice from within Justin answers him, “he seems high strung. Forgive him.” It was Virgel. The spirit of one of Justin’s shortswords. “NO! DRAW ME OUT AND SHOW HIM JUST HOW PATHETIC HE IS!” screams a fiery female voice from within Justin. That was Adriana. The other spirit of Justin’s Rosewind. Justin lets out a troubled, but soft sigh. He thinks to himself, /It’s all right guys. It’s just the way he is. Besides, he’s a good friend. He helps me out a lot when I’m in trouble. You two should know that as well I do. / Justin gives Toshiko a feigned-cheery smile, trying to hide back his difficulties with Toshiko’s gung-ho-ness. Justin, foot forward, left, right, tries for a kick toward Toshiko’s knees, followed by an upward slash with one of his shortswords via quick snapping of his right arm and wrist. Toshiko easily jumps up to avoid the kick then flicks his wrist and parries Justin’s slash while twirling around while doing so. Laughing, Toshiko says, “c’mon Justin! You gotta try harder than that! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!--” and with that Toshiko grips his hilt with both hands and then, without missing a beat, while his sword is still in mid-parry going upwards, he forcefully directs his blade down toward Justin’s middle for a powerful downslash. Justin manages to avoid the powerful downslash with a slight twist of his torso, the wind from the slash rustling his clothes and his short dark hair. Justin exclaims in a worried voice, “hey Toshiko! Take it easy! That could have really hurt me! Hey are we sparring or fighting!?” ***** Meanwhile, hidden beneath the protective foliage of Karakura Park’s trees, a parade of quincies make their way into a secluded castle. All in black, and some with matching black veils that hide the despair on their faces. They silently march into the castle, concealed by higher forces from the evil around this town. Toward the middle of this concession of quincies, there is a golden, rectangular encasement being held up. The encasement is wrought in silver and gold, with the engravings, “Lei, Quincy Child. Junior Detective Inquisitor,” engraved in ivory from the amazons. The top of the encasing is see-through, a multi-layered plexiglass. As the stronghold gates open, the quincy guards, dressed in white, wielding spirit bows of blue energy, line both sides of the gate, and continue to line the first few yards of the entryway to the castle. As the procession passes them, they bow their heads and clasp their hands together in silent sadness. And in enters the crestfallen parade, through the castle gates, and through the castle… and out into an open courtyard. This courtyard is of lush green grass and well-groomed pine, spruce, and cedar trees. There is a fountain in the middle of the courtyard with the spout coming out of a statute of an elderly quincy wielding a grand bow, pointing at the sky. There is a plaque beneath the statute that states, “To protect the innocent, and to ward off evil. This is our oath. Always remember, never forget.” The procession comes through double-file. They separate when they get to the fountain, the two lines dividing, as though paying respect to the fountain in the center, and converge past the fountain. The quincies then turn around and start forming rows. When the casket arrives, those carrying it from the procession place it in front of the rows; and now, visible to all, through the plexiglass, is a young lad, resting in peace. His hair is neatly combed, eyes closed in a peaceful manner. A peaceful look is on his lips, and his face in general. A silver-haired man with a serious look on his face, takes to stand behind the casket, in front of the fountain. His eyes are icy blue, and he looks out toward the darkly-dressed group before him. Each one of their faces, solemn, sad, and some even show signs of subtle anger or hatred. Even the darkest of veils cannot hide their hearts’ strong-felt emotions. The silver-haired man raises his hands to his shoulders, palms up. Seere speaks in a solmen voice, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to remember our fallen comrade and friend, Lei Yamata. It is with a heavy heart that I…” The man takes a few moments to close his eyes and sniff. He frowns, not wanting anyone to see the pain in his own heart from Lei’s death. He continues, “…Lei was a happy boy. Always smiling and making jokes. He cheered us up on many an occasion. He tried his hand at cooking… and failed miserably!” And some soft laughter can be heard amongst the gathering, it seems Seere’s joke was well-executed, softening the grieving. He continues, “oh yes, the castle cooks shooed him away, threatening him with no dinners.” Seere then clears his throat and his voice becomes solemn and serious once more as he being speaking, “Yamata Lei was also a very diligent quincy, as we all know. He took to Ginto training like his life dependent on it. He persevered by being hunted by the shinigami, and even spent sleepless nights on his investigations as to Dravin Steele and the Doom Wing and the Espada. He truly was an obedient and steadfast warrior in our crusade against evil…” Among those gathered, there is one a bit taller than the rest. He not only is dressed in black like everyone else, but seems to also have a hood over his head. He whispers to himself in angst, “this is unforgivable.” Kana, his head bowed, silently bares his teeth and clenches both of his fists. Rage wells within him, and the others could feel his spiritual energy rise slightly. A youth of Native American descent, dark curls and compassionate eyes. Yet now, his eyes turn a turn for the serious. Raziel’s head whips back toward Kana and he speaks out in a distinguished, commanding voice, “Kana, lower your spiritual energy.” Kana raises his head and glares a glare of hatred and rage toward Raziel. Yet he lowers his head, and calms down, and slowly his spiritual energy secedes. The vengeful man still has his teeth bared, and fists clenched, albeit now softer. “…Lei warmed our hearts time and time again with his jokes, and compassionate nature. Any one of us gathered here today, I am sure we each have a personal story to tell of Lei,” Seere continues with his eulogy. “And so it is with our heavy hearts that we lay Lei to rest in peace, that his soul may be at peace in Soul Society. May the King grant him a carefree life in the Rukon district, may he continue on to enter the Shinigami Academy, and may he end up a Captain of the Gotei 13. And so thus is Lei, our dearly beloved deaprted quincy brother.” Seere bows his head for a few moments, and the rest follow in suit. After a few moments, Seere raises his head, then gestures with an off-hand slight gesture toward those who had carried the casket. They step forward with shovels in hand and start digging at the ground off left in front of the fountain. Raziel steps forward and goes to stand where Seere is standing. As Raziel comes forward, Seere respectfully steps toward those gathered, and goes to where Raziel had been standing. He looks out toward the gathering, and his face is not solemn or sad. It is a look of strength and perseverance on Raziel’s face. He must be strong as the leader of the quincies of this temple. Raziel begins to speak in a matching strong voice, “My fellow quincies. This is a sad time indeed. But we must always be strong, for through our perseverance we stand strong and prevent another one of us from falling--” “Oh really Raziel? How exactly can we do that, when we’re allied with the very evil that killed Lei!” Kana blurts out in a sarcastic, but dangerous voice. His eyes are filled with blue fire as he stares at Raziel. Raziel snaps his head toward Kana’s direction. The Quincy Magistrate royal guard, move forward to stand by Raziel’s sides and they too look at Kana, hands poised toward their quincy-crosses. Raziel speaks in a dangerous and commanding voice himself, “watch your words Kana. I am still the Quincy Magistrate. You should show some respect--” Kana, undaunted, speaks out in a defying voice, his spiritual energy rising, “the hell you are, Raziel! I am an Inquisitor. It is my job to make sure things are right here. Quincy Magistrate or not, if you’re doing wrong, I’m going to call you on it and take action!” The quincies standing around Kana start to move away from him, and the ones in front of him move aside as well, clearing a clear path such that Raziel and Kana now stare at each other unobtruded. Raziel raises his voice and makes it sound even more commanding, “Kana you will lower you spiritual energy right now or I will have you apprehended. Though you are an Inquisitor, you are to report directly to me as ordered by the Elders. Now cease your disruption of this congregation for you dishonor the death of Lei. I chose an alliance with the Espada due to the larger threat at hand - The Doom Wing. I do not need to explain the consequences of the Doom Wing going after us and us having no support.” Kana grits his teeth and says seethingly, “look at what you’ve done to the quincies. You’re making us sleep with our enemies, the very evil we have hated for centuries. They killed Lei and this is how you repay him.” Suddenly, in a blur of darkness, Kana vanishes… using reishi to hirenkyaku away at great speeds, a trademark Quincy skill. ***** It’s nightfall, there’s a two blonde guys, and two brunettes. They’re all holding katanas. It’s dark, but it’s always dark. The musty smell of sewerage permeates through the air. Morgan shouts in a whiny voice, “WHY CAN’T WE GO OUT AND KILL THE DOOM WING!?” Darkness. He arrives before anyone even realizes. Suddenly he’s standing right next to Morgan, and no one would even know until the crows had flocked and crowed, heralding his arrival. In her ear, Judah whispers, “in time Morgan… in time… for now we watch.” A man clad in black with a cloth mask over his face starts to leave the group, starting to head up the ladder toward the opening to the sewer. He says to the others without looking, “I’m gonna catch a breath.” With that, Takeo opens the lid and rises out into the destroyed Downtown of Karakura. Takeo blurs away using shunpo and reappears on the rooftop of a concrete buliding. Downtown is demolished, and he looks for any signs of Doom Wing or hollow or arrancar. Then suddenly, he hears a voice, “see something, stranger?” It’s Victoria, or the Phantom. Dressed like a cat, she twirls her arms around Takeo’s neck. She whispers in his ear, “whatcha thinkin’ about?” Takeo lifts up the bottom-half of his mask and reaches over and kisses Victoria. A deep kiss. Their lips part after a few moments. Victoria says with a smile, “’I know there’s a god, above, because… baby you kiss like an angel.’” **** 1957. It’s 1957 and Weiss Wormwood is wearing some fashionable clothing. He’s sitting atop a sandy dune in Hueco Mundo. Weiss looks around, night’s sky, half-moon, and endless desert. Weiss sighs and thinks to himself, what I wouldn’t give to not be alone anymore. Suddenly from underneath him, a worm-like creature crawls up, he stares at it and asks, “little one, you seem brave to come near me. What is your name?” The little worm merely writhes and writhes. Weiss puts his hand on its face and rips off its mask, it takes a while, but a few hours later, it’s gone. Weiss has all the time in the world in the eternal desert of Hueco Mundo. “My name is Cinta,” says the now, very short little girl who had come into being from the worm. “You shall be my daughter,” says Weiss. **** Raziel grumbles to himself as he walks out of the temple. He’s wearing his white cloak and white outfit, the Quincy Magistrate’s outfit. He walks out of the park and sees Justin all bloodies and Toshiko laughing. Raziel runs over to Justin and asks, “Justin are you all right?!” Justin gives Raziel a mild smile and coughs a little bit, “I’m fine, Toshiko just went a little overboard is all, haha.” Raziel helps Justin up and says, “c’mon let’s get you to the hospital.” Toshiko says, “sorry about that Justin,” he then flash steps away into a Senka Gate that had been in the sky, then disappears. Justin and Raziel start walking toward the hospital which is across Downtown Karakura. As they walk through the ruined streets, they hear a cry for help. Justin and Raziel rush toward the sounds of the pleas. ***** A spiny demon with horns and black skin laughs, “haha! You are done shinigami! Did you think you could defeat me so easily! You are finished!” Beelo claws toward a skinny shinigami dressed in the traditional black robes. Malchior gets struck by the claws and falls back, his back smashing and bouncing against a crumbling wall. “aggh!” He says as he slumps to the ground. He tries to crawl away from the demon, helpless, ending up against the crumbling wall. At a last ditch effort he holds his palms out and starts saying in a weak voice, “Shakkaho! Shakkaho!” Fiery blasts come forth toward the demon, but it simply swipes it away with the back of its black hands. Suddenly a Senkaimon Gate appears in the sky, and when it opens, a flood of white light rushes forth toward the destroyed world below. The outline of a man with flowing wings can be seen coming out of the flooding light. It is Rikura, Captain of the 13th Division. It’s as though time has frozen. Rikura watches as the demon goes for one final strike toward Malchior. In slow-motion the demon moves, and Malchior’s eyes widen in slow motion, and the beginings of an energy shield can be seen forming from Malchior’s outstretched palms. It seems he had casted Bakudo 8. Rikura, nonchalantly, glides down and with one hand, easily pushes away, the demon’s arm, such that its claws are redirected to miss Malchior by an inch. And time resumes it’s normal pace it seems. And the demon’s quick claws smash against the crumbling wall, finally tearing it down. It looks in surprise at Rikura and says, “who are you!? You will die!” It goes for a clawed swipe toward Rikura, followed by a cero from its mouth, a blast so strong and wide. Rikura grabs the demon’s arm as the claws reach his face. His angelic face stares at the demon and gives it a warm smile. Rikura speaks in a reverberating voice, “please go in peace.” He inhales and exhales a blow. The wind from Rikura’s breath knocks away the oncoming cero up into the sky. Rikura then brings his other hand up, which holds a katana. He forcefully and deftly swings it down, slicing the demon in half. It dissipates into dust. Rikura watches as the arm he clutches slowly dissipates, and soon, he’s holding nothing but black dust. Rikura starts ascending upward, his transparent wind-like wings gliding him upward into the sky. Malchior blurts out, “w-wait! D-don’t go!” Rikura speaks in a soft, reverberating voice, “young one you are no longer in danger. Return to your duties.” Malchior’s eyes tear up with awe, “’l-lend me your wings for a while angel… show me the secrets of love… like snow through the sky… I wish I could fly… and feel the miracle of love…’” *****